


Stuck With You

by Maxine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closet Sex, First Time, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of stuttering, lots of fumbling, lots of fighting, lots of cussing. Lots of awkwardness, a decent amount of sex (once they manage to get to it), and very little room to do it all in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

The shadows on the wall flickered briefly as Harry made his way down the dark corridor. He’d checked his map before leaving the Gryffindor common room, but even with Filch locked away in his office and no other teachers around, Harry still traveled under the safety of his Invisibility Cloak. For good reason, too, judging by the faint footsteps he could hear coming from somewhere down the hall.

Pausing, Harry pulled out the Marauder’s Map and quickly activated it. He frowned.

 _Malfoy_.

What he was doing out so late at night, Harry had no idea, but it was an opportunity he wasn’t about to pass up. Grinning to himself, Harry pulled out his wand, waited patiently for half a minute, and when Draco strolled around the corner, he took aim.

Malfoy went flying as his foot got caught in the trip jinx Harry had just cast. He landed with a painful sounding _thud_ on his knees, his hands quickly slapping against the ground to prevent his face slamming into it.

“…The _hell?_ ” he muttered as Harry tried to hold back his laughter. Malfoy sat back on his heels, examining the palms of his hands, and then cast a suspicious look toward the ceiling. “Peeves?” he murmured, and then his eyes narrowed and he glared at the spot directly in front of him, a little to the left of where Harry was standing. “ _Potter_ ,” he growled, shoving himself to his feet. “First night back and you’re already breaking rules, eh, Potty? Take off that damned cloak, I _know_ you’re there!”

With a smirk, Harry removed the cloak from his head, but kept it wrapped around his shoulders. “Shame there’s no mud around this time,” he said, snickering when Draco jumped a little and turned to face him. “What, you said you knew I was here.” Harry grinned in a decidedly _not_ friendly way at him.

“Well, well,” Draco said, recovering quickly and smirking. “Looks like you’re out after hours. I’ll have to report you, you know.”

“At one-thirty in the morning? Prefects have to be in by ten-thirty, you’ll be in as much trouble as me.”

Draco frowned. “Right.” He pulled out his wand slowly, Harry’s eyes on him the entire time, and pointed it in the vicinity of Harry’s chest. “Guess I’ll have to take care of you myself, then.”

Harry quickly raised his own wand again, the cloak falling from his shoulders and pooling at his feet, and met Draco straight on. “Missed you on the train,” he said, and before Malfoy could answer he fired off a stunning spell that he knew the other boy would be able to block. “Hermione said you weren’t at the Prefects’ meeting.”

Draco did block it, with a quick jerk of his wand, and sent a jelly-legs curse back at him. “I was otherwise detained, actually. I got to school right before the Sorting Feast.” He ducked as one of Harry’s spells flew over his head, and quickly muttered, “ _Tarantallegra!_ ” at Harry’s feet. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

Harry’s feet jerked out from under him, and he jabbed his wand towards them, saying in an annoyed tone, “ _Finite_ ,” before immediately shooting a bat-bogey hex back at Malfoy. “We figured you had family business to deal with.” Draco’s head snapped up as he banished the rest of Harry’s curse, and his eyes narrowed. Lucius’ trial had been held that day, though it was mainly for appearances’ sake only. As far as Harry knew, they hadn’t even brought the man in from Azkaban, and he’d heard after dinner that Lucius had pretty much been declared guilty within ten minutes of the trial’s start. “Oh, right, how is your dad doing, by the way?” Harry asked innocently, though with a dark smile. Draco’s hand tightened around his wand, and some of the color slipped out of his face.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk about him,” he whispered fiercely, with a glare so hard that his eyes were merely slits. Then he seemed to calm himself slightly, and he smirked at Harry. “By the way, how’s your mutt?”

Harry snapped. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened to his wand, but the next thing he knew his fist was burying itself in the soft flesh of Malfoy’s stomach. The other boy’s breath left him with a _whoosh_ and his hands gripped at Harry’s hair as he tried to push him away and knock him to the ground. Harry’s next punch landed across Draco’s cheekbone, and with a growl Draco pulled hard at Harry’s hair so that he was forced to bend in half, and then he drove his knee up into the boy’s gut. Harry gasped and toppled to the ground, Draco following him a half-second later in an attempt to pin him down.

With a grunt, Harry threw his weight up and over, enjoying the way Draco’s head bounced off the ground with a painful sounding thump. His hands found Malfoy’s neck and Draco clawed at them, trying to pull them away, as Harry straddled the boy’s waist. His knees were alongside Draco’s hips, his ankles were crossed over the top of Draco’s thighs, and his hands were tightening even further as Draco choked and gasped.

Malfoy bucked in an attempt to get Harry off of him, and when that didn’t work, he tried to knee him instead. He couldn’t quite get the leverage needed for that, though, and instead ended up in the awkward position of having Harry practically sitting on his raised thigh. Harry’s own legs slipped with the movement, his ankles uncrossing so that one leg fell between Draco’s, pressing rather insistently into the boy’s crotch.

Draco gasped again, for entirely different reasons this time, and accidentally shifted his bent leg so that it pushed up against Harry’s groin. With a startled intake of breath, Harry’s hands loosened around Draco’s neck.

Suddenly their faces were much too close together.

Draco still had his hands wrapped around Harry’s wrists, but with a quick move Harry had Draco’s wrists in _his_ hands and was pinning them against the cold ground above Draco’s head. Both boys were panting heavily, staring at each other, Draco’s eyes wide and Harry’s narrowed in slight confusion. Swallowing heavily, Draco tentatively pressed up again and Harry shuddered, his eyes narrowing further.

“Stop it,” he hissed, and Draco ignored him, smirking, despite the fact that he was probably at a disadvantage since the other boy still had him pinned down.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he said, pressing more firmly against Harry. Harry blinked rapidly, his fingernails digging into Draco’s wrists

“What- what are you doing?” Harry gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. He bit his lip slightly and pushed back down.

“Bothering y-you,” Draco muttered, voice cracking a little. Harry slowly opened his eyes, staring down at the boy beneath him, and Draco stared right back.

And then they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

“Shit,” Harry spat, throwing himself from Draco and reaching for his Invisibility Cloak that was now bunched up against the wall. He pulled the map from one of its pockets and raked his eyes over it. “It’s Filch.”

“Fuck,” Draco murmured, wincing as he sat up. He rubbed gingerly at his neck, and then looked at Harry. “Can we use your cloak?”

“ _We_ cannot,” Harry said, still peering at the map. “ _I_ can, but you’ll just have to fend for yourself…” He trailed off, his brow furrowing suddenly as he glanced up at the wall beside them.

“Potter!” Draco exclaimed, eyes going wide. “That’s – You can’t – I…I’ll tell him! I’d show him exactly where you are!”

Harry wasn’t listening. He’d stood up and placed a hand against the wall. He looked back down at the map, then up at the wall, and finally said, “Never mind, change of plans.” He pushed against the wall, ignoring Draco’s gasp when part of it slid open. “Quick, in here,” Harry muttered, turning around and seizing Draco by the arm. He shoved him into whatever room he had just opened, and after making sure they hadn’t left their wands or anything out in the open, Harry followed. The wall slid shut in front of them, and with a sigh of relief, Harry looked back at the map.

“What the hell is this?” Draco asked, apparently standing directly behind him.

Harry let out an annoyed breath, and spoke to him over shoulder. “Door pretending to be a wall,” he said, by way of explanation. He muttered a quick, “ _Lumos_ ,” and then peered at the map again.

“And what’s that?” Draco asked again, this time his voice coming from right next to Harry’s ear. Harry could feel the warmth of his body behind him, and he jabbed his elbow back into the boy’s chest.

“It’s a map. Do you have to stand so bloody close? Back up!”

“I can’t,” Draco muttered, and Harry could feel him bring a hand up to rub at his chest where he’d elbowed him.

“And why not?” Harry asked impatiently, still watching for Filch to pass them on the map.

“Because you’ve shoved us into a fucking _broom closet_ ,” Draco spat.

Harry whirled around, or tried to, rather, but there really wasn’t enough room to do so, and instead he ended up jammed between Malfoy and the door. Grunting, he shone the light from his wand in Draco’s face, snickering as the boy winced and tried to shove it away.

“Oh,” he murmured. Directly behind Draco was another wall. He was actually leaning against it. “Well then.”

“Get that out of my face, would you?” Draco snapped. “Is Filch gone yet?”

“Shush,” Harry said quickly, because a quick glance back at the map showed that Filch was now standing right on the other side of the wall.

“Don’t _shush_ me, Potter-”

“Malfoy, shut up!”

“I don’t have to listen to _you_ -”

Harry clamped a hand down over Draco’s mouth, ignoring his squawk of outrage. Filch had just stepped closer to the wall. Harry tried to slow his breathing. Draco had finally gone quiet. His eyes were concentrated on the map that Harry was holding up.

“Ok,” Harry said softly, once Filch had finally moved past them. “Ok, I think he’s gone.” He moved his hand from Draco’s mouth. Draco frowned at him.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, and Harry could tell from the sound of his voice that he was jealous.

“From some old friends,” he replied, meeting Draco’s eye for a second before turning away. “I think we’re good to leave now.”

“Finally.”

But when Harry turned back to the wall, it wouldn’t open.

“Er…”

“Look, Potter. It’s late, I’m tired, we’ve got Potions first thing in the morning, would you hurry the fuck up and _open the bloody door?_ ”

“Yes, well…” He tried again, pushing at the wall the same way he had on the outside, but nothing happened. “Um… Why were you out, anyway?”

“I was hungry,” Draco answered sullenly. “I actually only made it to the feast in time for dessert, so I figured I’d just come down here later.”

“You know where the kitchen is?” Harry asked curiously.

“Why, you don’t?” Draco asked smugly.

“No, I do, that’s where I was going too. I just didn’t think many people knew about it.”

“Oh. Alright, well actually I followed the Weasley twins down there one year, but that’s – Why aren’t you opening the door?!”

“I…” Harry sighed, and banged his head against the wall in question. “I can’t get it to open,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I said I can’t get it to open…”

“WHAT?!”

“I. CANNOT. GET. IT. TO. OPEN.”

“I heard you, you fuckwit,” Draco growled. “ _Why_ can’t you get it open?”

Harry banged his head against the wall again. He could have sworn he heard it snicker at him. “It’s just…not…opening,” he said helplessly, banging his head one more time for good measure.

“But… So – so what do we do?” Draco asked. Harry looked over his shoulder at him. He looked kind of pale. Or, well, paler than usual, anyway.

“Stay here, I guess. It’ll open eventually.”

“Stay here?” Draco repeated in a strangled voice.

“Yeah,” Harry said, still feeling along the wall incase there was some sort of switch. He doubted it, but it was always worth a try. “Problem?”

“Only that I don’t want to stay here all night. With _you_.”

“I’m not exactly thrilled about it either,” Harry said dryly. He heaved a sigh, kicked the wall just for the hell of it, and then looked back at Draco again. “I’m turning around.”

“You’re – what?”

“Turning around.”

“No! Don’t – don’t _turn around!_ Are you insane?” Draco exclaimed, sounding startled.

Harry paused. “Why not?”

“Have you noticed how little room there is in here? I’m not going to be forced to stare at you up close all night long!”

“Malfoy…” Harry said slowly, feeling annoyance beginning to creep up on him.

“Did you try _Alohomora_ on the door?” Draco asked suddenly. Harry rolled his eyes. He doubted it would work, but he tried it anyway.

Nothing.

“Any more bright ideas?” Harry muttered, pulling back his wand and casting _Lumos_ again.

“It could have worked,” Draco insisted petulantly. Harry moved to turn around, but Draco grabbed hold of his shoulders and held him in place.

“Malfoy!” Harry snapped. “Let me go!”

“Go to hell, Potter.”

“ _Malfoy_ ,” he hissed. “Look, I’m not standing here all night. I need to lean against something, and it can either be you-” Harry demonstrated this by throwing all of his weight against the boy behind him, leaning on him heavily and squishing him against the wall. “-or you can let me turn around so I can use the wall.”

Draco sneezed lightly against the back of Harry’s neck, bringing up a hand and attempting to shove his head out of the way. “Get your hair out of my face, Potter!”

“Did you just _sneeze_ on me?” Harry asked, disgusted.

“And get off of me, would you?”

“Because that’s just sick…”

“Potter!”

Harry craned his neck around, which he immediately decided was a bad idea because Malfoy’s face was _right there_. He squirmed uncomfortably, still leaning against Draco, and watched as the other boy’s eyes widened suddenly.

“S-stop!” he croaked. Harry’s eyebrows went up, and he shifted again. “Stop it!” Draco repeated, his eyes narrowing now.

“You seemed to enjoy it earlier,” Harry quipped, pressing his arse back against Draco’s gradually hardening cock. Draco sucked in a breath and pushed Harry away from him, hard enough that Harry had to quickly bring up his hands to prevent him from slamming into the wall. “The wall then?” he asked, snickering, and finally tried to turn around. It took some awkward movement and a lot of brushing against Malfoy before he was at last able to lean back against the door.

“Happy now?” Draco groused, crossing his arms across his chest. Harry held up his wand so that he could see him better, and Draco squinted against the bright light. There were spots of deep pink staining his cheeks, and it was obvious he was trying to keep his breathing steady. Harry smirked.

“Are you queer?” he asked innocently.

Draco’s eyes went wide. “W-what?!” he spluttered, before his eyes narrowed again and he glared at Harry. “I’m not,” he snapped. “But I think you might be.” Harry’s amusement vanished.

“I am not!” he said angrily. “I had a girlfriend last year, thank you very much.”

Draco snorted. “Oh, is that what that thing with Chang was? I just assumed she gave you a snog or two out of pity or something. You know, for being there when her _real_ boyfriend got himself killed.”

Harry’s wand was at Draco’s throat before he’d even realized he’d moved his arm. “Shut. Up,” he said quietly. Draco swallowed, eying the wand that was digging into him.

“Did it break your heart, Potter? Watching him snuff it like that?” He looked up, eyes glinting. Harry stared at him for a moment, and then slowly lowered his wand.

“I’d hex you,” he said, “but I don’t know how long it will be until I can get you up to the hospital wing.”

They were silent for a moment, until Draco spoke again. “I took Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball with me.”

Harry blinked. “What does that have to do with anything? It was two years ago.”

“Just pointing out that at least I had a date,” Draco said, raising his chin a bit.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. “So did I. I went with Parvati Patil.”

Draco stared at him. “Yeah, but you hung out with Weasley all night long.”

“Watched me that closely, did you?” Harry asked, smirking.

“ _No_.”

“Did you ever date Pansy?”

“No. I mean – Well we…” Draco trailed off, looking flustered.

Harry nodded. “Thought not.”

“Damn it, Potter, that has nothing to do with anything!”

“Do you really think I care?” Harry asked tiredly, leaning his head back against the wall. “Shut up already, I don’t want to listen to you anymore.” Draco looked like he was going to say something in retort, but instead he just huffed and glanced away. Harry sighed, and tried to get comfortable.

* * *

His feet were starting to hurt. Wonderful.

It had probably only been about half an hour, though it felt like it’d been much longer. With a sigh that sounded almost like a whimper, Harry shifted his weight yet again, trying to give at least one of his feet a break. Across from him, Draco rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

“What time do you think it is?” he muttered, stifling a yawn behind one hand.

“Probably two-thirty or something,” Harry replied, yawning himself. He looked down at the floor, trying to figure out how much room there was, and then slid down the wall into a sitting position. It wasn’t very comfortable. His knees were nearly pressed against his chest and he found his face to be way too close to Draco’s crotch.

Malfoy evidently noticed that as well, because he made a protesting sound and suddenly seemed to be trying to become one with the wall behind him. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked, eyes wide. Harry peered up at him.

“My feet hurt,” he replied sullenly.

“Well…well so do mine!” Draco all but whined. Harry shrugged, and the next thing he knew, his knees were being pushed even further against his chest as Draco slid down to the floor as well.

“Malfoy!” Harry snapped, moving around until one of his legs fell in between Draco’s, and vice versa.

“This again,” Draco said with a snort. Harry rolled his eyes, tugging absently at the collar of his shirt.

“It’s getting hot in here, isn’t it?” he asked, noticing the slight sheen on Draco’s face.

“Body heat, probably.” Harry nodded, pushing his sleeves up his arms. “You’re sitting on my foot,” Draco said.

“There’s not really anywhere else for it to go,” Harry muttered. His own foot was turned at a kind of uncomfortable angle to avoid it pressing against Draco’s crotch. Draco sighed, rolling up his sleeves and pushing his hair off his forehead.

“I hate you.”

Harry snorted. “Really,” he said flatly.

“Yes. Just thought you should know.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and this position was just as uncomfortable as the last one.

“Now my legs are all cramped up,” Harry complained.

“Never happy, are you?” Draco said. He had slid even further down the wall so that really only his shoulders and head were leaning against it, and one of his legs was stretched out as much as it could, his foot propped against the wall beside Harry’s head. His other foot was still trapped under Harry’s arse.

“How is that comfortable?” Harry finally asked, as he’d been wondering ever since Malfoy had first slid into that position approximately eight and a half minutes ago.

“It’s not,” Draco replied dryly.

“Oh.” Harry waited for about one more minute, and then he pushed himself to his feet again and leaned forward, bracing his forearms against Draco’s wall in an attempt to allow his calf muscles to stretch.

“Great, Potter, now my foot’s asleep,” Draco muttered, shaking the foot that Harry had been sitting on slightly.

“So sorry,” Harry said, eyes sliding shut. He longed for the comfort of his four-poster bed.

He heard some shuffling and opened his eyes again, only to find Draco forcing himself between Harry’s arms. This, of course, brought his face within centimeters of Harry’s, and once again Harry found himself thinking that the other boy was _way too close_. He tried to pull back, his arms falling to his sides, but Malfoy had a hand wrapped around the material of his shirt and was holding him close.

“M-M-Malfoy,” Harry stuttered, his eyes widening. Draco’s grip tightened and his brow furrowed slightly. Then, before Harry could do anything else, Draco yanked him forward and slammed their mouths together in a harsh kiss that almost smashed Harry’s nose, before he unconsciously shifted so that their faces weren’t _quite_ so mashed together.

There wasn’t much to it. Harry’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Draco’s were squeezed so tightly shut that he almost looked like he was in pain. Neither of them moved for about ten seconds, until Harry decided that breathing might be a good idea, and he pulled back, immediately wiping a hand across his mouth.

He waited until Draco tentatively opened one eye, and then he exploded with, “What the bloody _fuck_ was _that_ , Malfoy?!”

Draco huffed, color suffusing his cheeks as he opened both of his eyes. He didn’t look any happier than Harry felt. “I’m tired, Potter,” he spat, hand dropping Harry’s shirt and closing into a fist by his side. “I really, _really_ just want to be back in my room, but obviously that’s not going to happen. I’ve been stuck in here with you for over an hour now. I’m hot, I’m getting sweaty, and I’ve been so damn… _frustrated_ since you had me pinned to the ground when we were fighting – it’s driving me mad! Being near you for so long – no, not _you_ you,” Draco snapped when Harry’s eyes went wide with shock, “just you as in…as in _another body_ you. Your presence. Just…being there. I can even _smell_ you,” he finished, sounding disgusted. “I was trying to distract myself. And…you know, help the time pass or something.”

Harry considered that for a second, and then half turned to look at the wall behind him. “Maybe it’ll open now,” he murmured, pressing against the door like he had earlier. It still didn’t budge, and after several more attempts, Harry turned slowly back to Draco. They stared at each other for almost a full minute before Harry leaned forward a little. Draco’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked warily.

Harry blinked. “Finishing what you started,” he replied.

Draco paled, his eyes widening a bit. “No – what? That was just… I mean, obviously it wasn’t a good idea, spur of the moment thing, you know-”

“Malfoy,” Harry interrupted, leaning even closer. Draco backed up as far as he could, which really wasn’t far at all, and kept his hand on Harry’s chest.

“ _Potter_ ,” he protested weakly, ducking a little in attempt to get yet farther away from the other boy. “I really don’t… I didn’t mean…”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“What – _yes_. What type of question is that?” Draco spat, still keeping away.

“It’s just that...” Harry snickered a bit, and then smirked. “I mean, that was kind of pathetic before, wasn’t it?”

“It was not!” Draco protested immediately, color blooming in his cheeks. “And anyway, it’s not my fault you’re so terrible at kissing-”

“I’m not terrible!” Harry hissed. “At least _I’ve_ snogged someone before!”

“Oh, yeah, you’re brilliant at it. That’s why I heard all those rumors about Chang _crying_ when you kissed her!”

“That’s not why she was crying!” Harry said quickly.

There was a slight pause, and then Draco let out a short laugh of disbelief. “You mean the rumors were _true?_ ” he asked, and then promptly burst out laughing when Harry blushed deeply.

“Shut up!” Harry said, cheeks burning. “Shut up – Malfoy, you fucking prat, _shut up!_ ” But Draco didn’t stop; if anything, he laughed even harder at the flustered look on Harry’s face. Growling, Harry yanked Malfoy’s hand from his chest and pinned on the wall beside his head. His other hand grabbed hold of Draco’s chin, bringing his sniggering to an abrupt stop, and then Harry did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him.

Malfoy’s entire body went tense and he made a muffled sound of protest against Harry’s mouth, his free hand moving to Harry’s hip and squeezing as hard as he could. Harry ignored the way the other boy’s fingernails were beginning to dig into his skin, and, not entirely sure exactly was he was doing, he flattened his body against Draco’s. Draco’s lips parted in surprise and his fingers went a little slack, instead curling into the material of Harry’s shirt.

Harry wasn’t really sure when he’d shut his eyes, but now he opened them tentatively, peering at Draco. He pulled back a fraction, remaining close enough that he could still feel Draco’s panting breaths brush across his lips.

Malfoy was looking at him like he’d never seen him before.

“Um…” Harry mumbled, suddenly very acutely aware of the way his cock was pushing against Draco’s and feeling mortified by it. He shifted his hips back, but Draco’s hand moved around to the small of Harry’s back and held him in place.

“Don’t,” he said in a choked voice, cheeks flushed pink. “This is – If you stop now – I mean…I was already…” He looked frustrated at his inability to put together an entire sentence, and instead thrust his hips forward slightly.

“Malfoy… We – we can’t…” Harry still had Draco’s wrist pinned against the wall, and he unconsciously began running his thumb against the soft skin of Draco’s palm. Draco let out a shaky breath, and Harry thought he could feel the other boy’s heartbeat pounding through his chest.

Or maybe that was _his_ heart...

Harry’s mouth felt really dry all of sudden, and he licked his lips nervously, still pressed against Draco. Another moment of silence went by, and finally Draco caved. “Fuck this, I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be _brave_ ,” he muttered angrily, pulling his hand away from Harry’s back. He tried to tug his other hand free from Harry’s grip. “Let me go, Potter.”

But Harry wasn’t about to release him yet, as Malfoy’s words had flicked some switch within him that made him want to rush headfirst into quite possibly very dangerous territory. “No,” he murmured, bringing his head closer to Draco’s again. “Gryffindors _are_ brave.” And then he kissed him again, this time sweeping his tongue into the other boy’s mouth before he could feel embarrassed about it. It was easier if he just blocked all thoughts from his mind and did what felt good.

And it did feel good. Malfoy was kissing him back hungrily, his back arching off the wall and his pelvis grinding into Harry’s. His hand had found Harry’s shirt again and this time slipped beneath it. The touch of cool fingers against his skin startled Harry, and he jerked back. Draco yanked his hand away instantly.

“S-sorry,” he said, looking flustered, like he hadn’t realized where his hand had wandered.

“S’fine,” Harry panted. Then, throwing caution to the wind, he captured Draco’s lips once more, tongue pushing past them and twining with Draco’s. He pushed both of his hands beneath Draco’s shirt, caressing his warm skin, and Draco moaned loudly against his mouth.

Draco’s newly freed hand found its way to the back of Harry’s neck, and he pulled the boy closer yet against himself, his fingers threading into surprisingly soft, if slightly tangled hair. His foot hooked around the back of one of Harry’s knees, and suddenly things changed. Their kiss grew harsher, teeth clacking together as they devoured each other’s mouths. Harry had both arms wrapped around Draco’s waist, and they were pressed firmly against each from shoulders to thighs.

Draco gasped as Harry thrust once against him, and when he did it again Draco’s head fell back against the wall as he ripped his mouth from Harry’s. Harry immediately moved lower and began nipping lightly at the skin on Draco’s jaw, drawing gasps and choked groans from him. Draco pulled Harry’s hips tight against his own and thrust forward to meet him.

Then Harry’s fingers began tracing along the top of his trousers, and when two fingers dipped beneath them and started to undo the button, Draco froze.

“Wait,” he said shortly, breathing rapidly through his nose. “Wait, what – what the fuck are we doing?”

“I thought that was kind of obvious,” Harry said hoarsely, his fingers deftly moving to lower the zipper on Malfoy’s pants.

“Stop – wait – I…um…”

Harry finally looked up, meeting Draco’s panicked eyes, and something dawned on him. “Have you ever done this before?” he asked curiously, and the color in Malfoy’s cheeks went darker than it had been all night as he averted his eyes.

“What, fucked someone in a broom closet before? Nope, afraid not,” he replied quickly.

“No,” Harry said, annoyed. “And we’re not fucking.”

Draco looked back at Harry. “We’re not?”

“Well, I-” Harry cut himself off, eyes widening a little behind his glasses. “I mean… I didn’t think… Not – not all the way!” he exclaimed, embarrassed all over again.

If possible, Draco blushed even deeper. “Oh,” he said weakly, glancing away again.

“But that’s – that’s not what I meant…” Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly and he peered at Malfoy. “Have you ever been with someone like this?”

“I’ve never done anything with another boy!” Draco said defensively, speaking quickly once again. Harry rolled his eyes in irritation, grit his teeth, and without really thinking about what he was doing, he shoved his hand down Draco’s pants and got hold of his cock, squeezing lightly. Draco’s eyes went impossibly wide, and he sucked in a breath and shivered.

“Has anyone else ever had their hand around your cock?” Harry asked slowly, tightening his grip a little. Something flickered in Malfoy’s eyes, but then he blinked and it was gone. He swallowed, and then very slowly gave his head a tiny shake. Tension he hadn’t known was there vanished from Harry’s shoulders, and he let out a breath. “Oh good,” he said, relieved. “Me neither.”

“But I thought…with Chang…?” Draco said, sounding slightly surprised.

Harry snorted. “Cho and I never even held hands,” he admitted. They stared at each other for a second, before they each seemed to realize at the same time that Harry’s hand was still down Draco’s pants. “Er-”

“So you’re telling me,” Draco interrupted, his lower back leaving the wall as he thrust into Harry’s hand, “that both of our first times are going to be with…with _each other?_ ”

Harry chuckled, pulling in long strokes at Malfoy’s cock. “Looks like it.”

“That is quite possibly the most twisted thing-” Draco gasped, head falling back and eyes sliding shut. “-that I’ve ever heard,” he finished raggedly. “But you know what, Potter?” Harry looked at him inquiringly, and Draco pulled him forward until their lips were only a breath apart. “I’m going to make it so that you _never_ forget that it was Draco Malfoy you lost your virginity to.” And before Harry could even begin to wonder if maybe this wasn’t actually such a good idea, Draco had unclasped the snap on Harry’s jeans and yanked them down to his knees.

Harry made a strange sound in the back of his throat, and it was only Draco’s startled yelp that made him realize how tight his grip had suddenly gotten. He relaxed his hand a little as Draco attempted to tug his boxers down over his jutting cock. Harry moved to do the same to Malfoy, pulling his trousers and underwear down in one fluid motion, and Draco wrapped his hand around Harry.

There wasn’t really room to do much of anything. It was hot and stuffy, and a musty scent was now permeating the air as the two boys pulled quickly at one another. Sweat dripped off Harry’s nose and Draco’s bangs were sticking to his forehead. His wrist was beginning to cramp up due to their closeness and the angle he was forced to work with, and he could tell from Harry’s jerky movements that his was too. He could feel the pressure building, but it wasn’t coming fast enough and their movements were faltering with each passing second. Draco let out a frustrated groan, trying to thrust up into Harry’s hand, but it just wasn’t working.

“Dammit,” Harry muttered, obviously experiencing the same problem. He tried backing his hips away to give Draco more room, but there wasn’t anywhere for him to go. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, releasing Draco and shaking out his wrist. Malfoy whimpered, but dropped his hand too. He also finally lowered his foot from the back of Harry’s knees, and the two of them stood there, panting and staring at each other in absolute frustration.

“Well, shit,” Draco said eventually in a dismayed tone. He dragged the bottom of his shirt up to wipe at his face, his trousers still bunched up around his knees. Harry rubbed his arm across his forehead, breathing heavily. “It smells in here,” Draco muttered, glancing around their small enclosure. Harry grunted noncommittally and Draco looked at him for a second, before lowering his eyes to gaze at his still-hard cock. His brow furrowed, he swallowed once, and then raised his eyes again. “Guess we’ll have to do this another way then,” he said, and dropped to his knees.

“Erk,” Harry said intelligently, eyes going wide. “M-Malfoy!”

“You want to come or not?” Draco spat, narrowing his eyes at Harry’s cock.

“Well – yes, but-”

“Then shut up.” He hesitated for a second, and then said, “If I do this for you…do you promise to do it for me?”

“What?” Harry asked, startled.

“If I give you a…a…” Draco waved his hand around absently, pursing his lips.

“Blowjob?” Harry offered dazedly.

Draco frowned. “Yeah, that. Then you have to give me one too. Promise?”

“Er…I don’t… Um…” Harry floundered, looking for an excuse.

“Potter!” Draco hissed. “Fine, I’ll just wank myself then.”

Harry watched as Malfoy sat back on his heels and wrapped a hand around his cock, and he found himself thinking that he actually wouldn’t mind watching. Then his brain caught up with this stray thought and Harry instantly felt horrified. “Alright! Alright, fine!” he exclaimed, relieved and at the same time inexplicably disappointed when Draco let go of himself.

“You promise?” Draco asked sharply.

“Yes, yes, I promise.”

“Right then.” Draco placed his hands on Harry’s hips to hold him in place, took a deep breath, and lunged forward.

Harry gasped and then instantly moaned as his cock was engulfed by wet warmth. Draco’s tongue moved clumsily against the head, as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it, but the awkward motions felt good nonetheless. Harry's hands found themselves twined in the other boy’s hair, and he gasped again when Draco drew back and then tried to take even more of Harry’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed, reveling in the pleasure coursing through him – which promptly disappeared when Draco’s teeth scraped against him. “ _Ouch!_ Shit, Malfoy!”

Draco backed off instantly, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “What?” he asked defensively, his cheeks going pink.

“Your fucking teeth, that’s what!” Harry spat. “Are you trying to bite it off? God!”

Draco’s blush deepened. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Harry frowned. “S’ok,” he said quietly. “Just startled me, is all.” Draco made no move to start up again, though. He wouldn’t even look at Harry.

That wouldn’t do.

“Malfoy…” Harry started to ask, trying to figure out a polite way to phrase the question. “Are you – are you going to…?” He trailed off, gesturing helplessly at his sore cock. Draco took one look at it and then sneered up at Harry.

“Fuck no! Now I don’t want to do it anymore!” he said bitterly, dragging his hand across his mouth again. “It was disgusting, anyway…”

“But – what?” Harry’s shoulders drooped as he stared at Draco in disbelief. “You’re serious?” Draco glared at him, and Harry groaned. “Fuck, we’re never going to get off tonight!”

“Not my fault,” Draco muttered. “I fucking hate you, by the way.”

“Oh, shut up,” Harry said in annoyance. Well, at least now he didn’t have to put his mouth anywhere near Malfoy’s cock, he supposed, shuddering at the thought of it. But still, he was more frustrated than ever now. One look at Draco showed he felt the same way. The boy looked about ready to snap.

With a sigh, Harry slid down the length of the wall until his bare bum hit the ground – which was really very cold, and he barely withheld a startled yelp when he landed on it. It took some awkward movements, but he managed to tug his shoes off, and then he shoved his jeans and boxers all the way off.

“It's hard enough to move in here as it is,” he said by way of explanation when he caught the odd look Malfoy was giving him. “I don’t need those tangling up my legs.” Draco looked down at his own feet, which were still tucked under him, and shifted around until he had his legs bent in front of him so he could yank off his shoes. Once he had his trousers off as well, Harry tugged him forward until he was in Harry’s lap, his legs thrown on either side of Harry’s waist. He was using Harry’s bent knees to lean back against, and both of them gasped as their cocks brushed together.

“Let’s see how this works,” Harry said breathlessly, pushing his hips up against Draco’s. Draco grit his teeth and ground back down.

Their breaths came in quicker pants as they moved, gasps and moans echoing around them. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the stuffy air. Draco weaved his hands into Harry’s hair, resting his forehead against the other boy’s as he continually met Harry’s hips thrust for thrust. Harry worked one of his hands beneath Draco’s shirt and stroked the sweaty skin of his back.

Harry’s other hand was tucked against the back of Draco’s thigh and he was slowly moving it higher, listening to Draco’s breath catch as he did so. He swallowed, gasping as he felt his release getting closer and closer, and tentatively moved his hand up the gentle curve of Draco’s arse.

Draco sucked in a breath and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “Put – Potter, put your…fingers – put them…” He spoke in clipped tones in between sharp intakes of breath, tightening his hands in Harry’s hair.

“Hmm?” Harry murmured, kissing Draco more deeply.

Draco groaned. “Up…there,” he panted once they separated. “Put them up-”

“…What?” Harry asked sharply, finally registering that Draco was trying to tell him something. “Put what – where?” He stilled, blinking up at Draco. “You…you want me to put my fingers…?” The hand he had on Draco’s arse squeezed lightly.

“Yeah,” Draco gasped, pushing back into the touch. Then he noticed Harry’s wide-eyed stare. “What? You’ve never…you’ve never done that before?”

“ _No_ ,” Harry said in a choked voice. “Bloody hell, why would I?”

Draco’s brow furrowed as his cheeks flushed a little. “Blaise told me about it. You’ve really never…?” Harry shook his head quickly. “Oh. Well then,” Draco said, and then promptly stuck two fingers into his mouth. He laved his tongue around them for a few seconds, and when he pulled them out again they were glistening with saliva.

Harry’s eyes went even wider. “What are you doing?” he asked quickly as Draco, with some tricky maneuvering, managed to get one of Harry’s legs over his shoulders.

Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry again, which – _ow_ – Harry winced as his leg was pushed up against his chest with the movement.

“Relax,” Draco said, smirking around the fingers he had just stuck back in his mouth again. He sucked at them for a few more seconds, pulled them out, and then before Harry could figure out what he was going to do with them, reached down between their bodies and quickly shoved one up Harry’s arse.

The back of Harry’s head banged off the wall as he sucked in a huge breath in shock, every muscle in his body tensing. “What the – _Malfoy!_ – Fuck, stop, what’re you doing?!” he spluttered, trying to pull away from the finger invading his body. As usual, though, there was no where to go, so Harry could only squirm in mortification, his toes curling as Malfoy slowly moved his finger in and out.

“Does it hurt?” Draco asked, peering carefully at Harry.

“No, but-”

“Then what are you complaining about?”

“It’s…it’s _weird_.”

“It is not,” Draco huffed.

Harry stared at him in amazement. “You _are_ gay, aren’t you?”

“I am not!” Draco hissed, adding a second finger without any warning. “It feels good, Potter, so shut up!”

“Ow – ok – _ow!_ This does not feel _good!_ ” Harry exclaimed, wincing slightly.

Draco smirked. “That’s because I haven’t…” He looked down, a crease forming between his eyes as he concentrated, curling his fingers just a bit and-

Harry jolted, gasping as his eyes went wide.

“Done that,” Draco finished triumphantly, pushing his fingers in again and stroking against the little bundle of nerves.

“Shit. Oh – _fuck_. God, Malfoy, what the hell is…?” He trailed off, eyes rolling back in his head as Draco continually hit that spot. It was making Harry’s head spin and his thighs were quivering now as he unconsciously began shifting his hips down to meet Draco’s fingers. His breaths were coming in deep pants that were gradually speeding up and his hands grappled for something to hold onto. “Jesus, M-Malfoy!” Harry gasped, as Draco reached for Harry’s cock with his free hand. He pulled once, twice, adding a slight twist at the head, and Harry completely fell apart. His head fell back again, mouth falling open as he came with a sound that was something like a half-moan, half-grunt. Harry’s body shuddered and sticky white come seeped through Draco’s fingers, spattering across Harry’s stomach.

Draco waited until Harry finally opened his eyes warily, before leering at him. “Alright there, Potter?” he asked smugly, pulling his fingers from Harry’s arse. The feeling of them being removed made Harry’s cheeks burn bright red, and he covered his face with his hands for a moment before pushing them back into his hair.

“Fuck,” he said plaintively.

“Yes, quite.”

“That was…”

“Good? Amazing? Bloody brilliant, perhaps?”

“…Different,” Harry said carefully.

Draco snorted. “You fucking loved it, you ponce.”

Harry blushed again and sighed, glancing down between them. “I suppose now you want…” He trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Draco, who was blinking down at his cock in surprise. He’d been so focused on what he was doing to Harry that he’d nearly forgotten he still hadn’t come yet.

“Oh. Right. You owe me a blowjob.”

“I do not!” Harry spluttered, struggling to sit up as much as was possible. “You didn’t finish-”

“Alright, alright,” Draco said hastily. “Let’s not go there. We can just forget it happened.”

“What, you think I’m going to tell everyone that you’re crap at sucking cock?” Harry paused, considering this. “That’d be a double insult, wouldn’t it? One, that you’re sucking cock in the first place, two, that you’re god-awful at it…” He trailed off, snickering.

“Oh, haha, yes, very funny,” Draco snapped. “And I’ll just tell everyone that Harry Potter likes being fingered up the arse.”

Harry sobered immediately. “I was just kidding,” he said sullenly. “Like I really want anyone to know I was messing around with _you_.”

“Yeah, well, likewise,” Draco spat. “And I still haven’t gotten off yet.”

“Right,” Harry said hesitantly, staring at Draco. Then he sighed. “Alright, stand up.”

“What?”

“Get up, get up, I’ll do it, ok?” Harry said quickly, shifting around until he was resting on his knees.

“You’ll…you’ll suck me off?” Draco asked in disbelief. “Really?” Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and Draco hastily pushed himself to his feet and leaned back against the wall, staring down at him.

Harry let out a long breath, staring at Draco’s cock, and before he could change his mind, he leaned forward and took it into his mouth, one hand holding it at the base. He heard Malfoy gasp above him, but he ignored it and began slowly moving to see how much of it he could take in. What he couldn’t fit into his mouth he wrapped his hand around instead, pulling lightly in rhythm with the bobbing of his head.

It was rather awkward, and his jaw was already starting to ache, but he kept at it, carefully keeping his lips curled over his teeth. The musty smell of arousal was strong, and Draco’s thighs shivered beneath his touch as Harry slid his free hand down to tentatively cup Draco’s sack. Draco groaned, pushing forward weakly with his hips, and Harry nearly gagged. He swiped his tongue clumsily along the underside of Draco’s cock, sucking lightly-

And Draco exploded into his mouth without any warning.

Harry pulled off immediately, coughing and spluttering as Draco’s spunk slid thickly down the back of his throat.

“Sorry,” Draco murmured, grinning tiredly at Harry as he wearily sat down – or collapsed, rather, since his knees had given out.

Harry glared at him, still coughing into his hand. “Bastard,” he said hoarsely, once he had finally caught his breath.

“My parents were married when they had me, thanks very much,” Draco quipped, before he quickly leaned forward and kissed the side of Harry’s mouth. Or licked it, actually, which Harry found rather disconcerting. Draco pulled back, his cheeks pink. “Uh… You had some…you know…there,” he mumbled.

“So clearly _licking it away_ was a good idea,” Harry said, arching his eyebrows.

Draco pursed his lips. “Shut up,” he said, and then leaned forward and kissed Harry properly. Harry opened his mouth to him, their tongues wrapping around each other lazily. Draco broke away first, falling back against the wall and looking off to the side. Harry slowly tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. They were both oddly quiet.

“I need a shower,” Harry said sometime later, when the silence had gotten too awkward for him to bear.

“Yes, you do,” Draco agreed. He smirked at the dark look Harry threw his way.

“So,” Harry started to say, casting his eyes skyward again, “I wasn’t aware that _this_ was what you had in mind last year when you told me you’d _have_ me.” He snickered when Draco kicked at him with the heel of his foot.

“Yeah, well, next time I see you strutting around like you’re the big man on campus, at least I’ll know it’s all just an act.” Draco looked pointedly at Harry’s crotch. “Compensation for… _other_ things…”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Malfoy,” he said, before yawning deeply. “God, I really want to go to bed now.”

Draco frowned and began stamping on the wall beside Harry’s head with his foot. “Fucking door,” he growled.

Harry sighed and knocked Draco’s foot away. “Would you open up already?” he asked, banging his head back against the wall. “ _Please?_ ”

And, as if that had been a trigger word, the door slid open and Harry toppled backwards out of it, landing on his back out in the corridor.

“Ow,” he stated, propping himself up on his elbow and rubbing gingerly at his head.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Draco asked, staring wide-eyed at the now-open door. “All we had to do was say _please_?”

“Heh. Figures,” Harry muttered. He belatedly realized that he was still bare from the waist down, and he hurriedly began pulling on his clothes. Malfoy did the same, and within a couple of minutes they were standing out in the hall, facing each other, neither knowing quite what to say.

“Er… G’night, then. I guess,” Harry said awkwardly, swinging his Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders. “I checked the map and I think even Filch is in bed now, so you should be good to go.”

Draco frowned at him, his brow furrowed, and Harry swallowed nervously. Draco took a step toward him, then another, and then finally closed the distance between them and took Harry’s face between his hands.

“So you won’t forget, right?” he muttered, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

Harry grinned despite himself. “What, forget that the first time I had any sort of sex with someone was while I was trapped in a broom closet with the biggest prat I know?” Draco smirked a little and rolled his eyes, and Harry’s grin faded a bit. “No,” he replied softly. “I won’t forget. Unfortunately,” he added. Draco snorted and then kissed him again, gently this time, their lips lingering against each other for a moment before they pulled apart.

“If you do,” Draco said, backing away from Harry. “I might be up to reminding you.” He turned around, and threw a final smirk over his shoulder at Harry. “See you in Potions, Potter.”

Harry watched him walk away until he’d disappeared around the corner, and then he sighed, pulled his cloak over his head, and began the trek back to Gryffindor. Something was curling in his chest, a warm, giddy feeling that kind of worried him, but did nothing to keep the goofy grin off his face.

He had a feeling he was about to become very forgetful in the next couple of weeks.

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
